Exchange of Day and Night
by HejixHeartsxBoard
Summary: Temari find herself falling in love with an Akatsuki member after Shikamaru moved on
1. Memories

Disclaimer: Although I would love to. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.  
I am not making money off this. Its my hobby. Do not sue me!

Temari sat down on her bed, deep in thought. So much has changed. Her brother was now the Kazekage of the Village hidden in the Sand, and she turned 19. She and Shikamaru hadn't seen each other in quite a while, and part of her didn't want to. They had secretly been seeing each other. On their last night together things got rather, well, intense. It started out innocent, but slowly progressed to more guilty pleasures. She stopped it before it got to far. He didn't object to her decision. He just accepted it the very moment she said it, and didn't go on not wanting to upset her or do anything she didn't want to. He was always sweet like that. She didn't regret it. She wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to. She cared about him, and still wished she could be with him. That was in the past. Their love was lost when she went back to Suna with her brothers.

She stood up, having snapped out of her trance like state. She grabbed her bag starting to pack. She was to leave that night on a mission to the Leaf village then to the Rock Village. She knew it would be dangerous, but that wasn't what she was dreading the most. She knew that a trip to the the Leaf village would mean seeing Shikamaru again.

"Oh well," she said softly to herself with a sigh, "I'll go, see Lady Tsunade get what I need, and be on my way. It will all go smoothly, and I won't have to see him. I hope," She finished packing, threw the back pack on her back, and headed out to meet up with her brothers at the kage tower.

She arrived at the tower to find her red-haired younger brother standing there waiting patiently for her.

"Are you all packed, Temari?" he asked as she approached him.

She nodded, "Yes," she said.

"Good. As soon as Kankuro returns you can leave," he said softly, then handed her a scroll. "Give this to Lady Tsunade."

She nodded then saw Kankuro walking up, "All clear," he said looking at Gaara,"Temari, be careful," he said then hugged her.

"I will don't worry," she hugged back then put the scroll in her bag. She smiled some then turned starting to walk towards the village gates. Once at the gates she turned taking one more look at her home. She didn't know how long she would be away. She sighed and turned leaving the village starting her journey. 


	2. Avoiding the Past

Temari had been walking for a few days. _This is so boring_. She thought as she continued her quest to Konoha._ I should be there soon_. She was now able to see what was the large wooden wall around the village._ Ha, I was right_.She laughed to herself as she walked to the large gate. She pushed it open then walked in.

A ninja wearing his bandanna head band backwards stopped her before she got five steps into the village. "Where is you..." before he could finish his sentence Sakura ran up.

"Temari!" She shouted, "Tsunade has been waiting! What took so long? Oh it doesn't matter. Just come on. Don't worry Genma she is supposed to be here." She said rather quickly.

"Um, right: Temari replied following the pink-haired female shinobi.

They walked into the Hokage's office. "Ah, Temari, you made it. You have something for me, correct?" Tsunade said smiling softly.

"Yes," Temari answered pulling the scroll out, and handing it to her. Tsunade opened the scroll, reading it.

"Very well," the very large breasted woman said to herself. She then left the room. Sakura followed her then came back after a moment.

"Lady Tsunade says you should go. get washed up, eat something, see your friends, do whatever because there is no way you can leave yet. It will take a day or so for her to fill your brother's request," Sakura said very cheerfully.

"Alright,"Temari said flatly. She wasn't at all happy about spending who knows how long there. _Ugh the longer I'm here the greater the chance I will see him._

She sighed walking outside. For the most part Konoha looked the same, but everything has also somehow changed. _Well I might as well go get something to eat_. She thought then started walking to the ramen shop. She looked at the ground as she walked, not paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly ran into someone.

"Oops I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to.." her sentence was cut off by a hug.

"Temari!" Said the boy she ran into.

_Oh God_. She thought hoping it wasn't Shikamaru. She looked at who hugged her after he let go. "Choji!" she said being relived.

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling brightly.

"Um I'm on a mission, but I'm here for a few days orders of Lady Tsunade," Temari replied glad Shikamaru wasn't with him.

"Oh, that's cool," he said , "So have you seen Shikamaru yet?" he asked curiously.

"No.. No i haven't" she choked out. The sound of his name hitting her hard.

"Hmm. Okay," Hey sighed, "I wish I could stay, but I'm on my way to train with Ino and Shikamaru. Hey!" he said having an idea.

"yeah?" She asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked smiling.

"I'm sorry Choji," she said, "I need to eat. Maybe I'll catch up with you later?" She said.

He grinned, "Alright Temari," he said he the walked on.

_Whoa that was close_. She thought. She sighed not being hungry anymore. She decided to walk around, and just relax. As she walked around she saw more of her friends. They all looked so different.

Time seemed to fly as she walked around. She didn't really talk much to any of her friends. She mainly waved, exchanged a few words then continued walking.

She sat down in a field looking up at the stars and clouds. The night was calm, the air was cool and refreshing. She closed her eyes deep in thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't sense someone coming up next to her.

"Temari?" came a low calm voice.

She opened her eyes to see who said her name. She blinked staring at the person in horror wishing, and hoping it were a dream, but knowing she was wide awake.


End file.
